fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The start of it all
----Chapter 7---- ''---------50 or so years previous----------'' Nile Dākukawa, a young water mage was on a ship bound to port in a small fishing village that is south of the guild Lamia Scale. It was the year x73... and Nile was ready to start a life on his own. He was by no means a powerful wizard but he was helpful, and eager to learn. Disaster struck about two days out from port. All of the crewmen were either sick or injured from a storm the night previously. Nile was the only one left standing to man the ship, and seeing how he didn't know how to sail, he tried to force the water to move the ship for him. Nile kept this up until he was drained of energy and he collapsed on the deck. These are the events from Nile's point of view that saved him and his comrades on board. --------- I can't do it, I just don't the power. I'm not strong enough... ''Nile thought, laying on the deck and looking up to the blue sky. He sighed and tried to sit up, but collapsed again from lack of energy. ''I can't even get up now. What am I going to do? All of my friends here are going to die! ''Nile laid there, heartbroken and angry. "Why can't I do it! I need to get my friends help! I just need more power! Just a little more! My friends..." Nile began to weep. He covered his eyes as they teared up with his arm when A flash of light appeared near him on the deck. "Stand up my friend. Today may be your lucky day" a sultry but powerful voice called out to him. Nile looks to his side and sees a young woman standing there, petting what looked like a scorpion in her hand. ''Who the hell is that? Nile wondered, as he tried to get up on his feet, which he did so effortlessly. I can move now? ''Nile thought. "Well of course you can. I gave you the energy to do so." The mysterious woman said. "I am here to help you solve your little problem." "And how can you help? Even with two people we can't man this ship, and I am out of magic to try and move the water." Nile Replied. "That is where I come in friend, you see I am Skorpios. I am the spirit of a demi-god. I was given power and the control over this sea you are sailing on." She said. "A spirit of a demi-god? what does that mean?" Nile wondered aloud. "That means that I was a child born to a god and human. I had all the power of the god but all the frailty of mankind. I was able to prove to the gods through my deeds that I was powerful enough to stand with them in the pantheon, and they gave me control of this mighty sea. So before my death, my father came to me and restored myself to the form you see before you, and gave me limited immortality." Skorpios explained. "Interesting, but how does that help me?" Nile said to Skorpios. "Well you see, as I have control over the whole sea here, and any body of water I want, I can give you a boost to your power as well." Skorpios told Nile with a little bit of a mightier-than-you attitude. Nile, after it dawned on him what she had said, asked "Well that's perfect! I can use that power to save my friends!!" "Not so fast" Skorpios replied, "There are a few, teeny tiny details you must know before I can give you this power." "Alright, what are they" Nile said, anxious to get going and save his friends. Skorpios starts to tell him the rules: "First, you must never greed over power over others. You must use my magic solely for helping others. Second, if for any reason you are in danger, the magic will take control of mind and body until you are safe. You will not remember your actions, and will either attack or flee. While attacking under my magic's control it will be set to kill if necessary for your protection. Third, you can not rid yourself of this magic once you gain it on your own, and it will be passed down to any mage in your family. Those who do not study magic will not gain my power. Fourth, and most importantly, if you do decide to use my magic for yourself out of greed for power, you will gain the power you want at a cost. Your mind will slip into a functioning, but insane personality, and you will not be able to control your actions when it comes to life and death decisions. Your mind will always be set to kill. Once that happens your soul will be doomed to hell for all eternity. This is the same for your descendant mages as well. Do you understand the consequences?" Nile thought for a moment. ''Well this is heavy stuff, but if it help my friends now, how can it be all that bad? Besides it's not like I would ever need that much power or be in life or death situations right? "Okay. I understand. what do I have to do?" Nile asked Skorpios. She laughs "Well this should be interesting to see how you handle your responsibility. Very well. Give me your dominant arm." Nile did as he was told. Skorpios placed the scorpion she was holding onto his hand, which then stung Nile in the wrist. "Holy crap that stings! Get him off of me!" Nile yelled in a panic. "I'm sorry, once this process starts, I cannot stop it." Skorpios said. "There's more than that?!" Nile said with fear in his eyes. He watched in horror as the scorpion took it's claws and opened the wound from the sting wider than it was. It then turned into magic energy and entered into Nile, closing up the wound behind it. "Well it is almost complete now. He will now be attaching himself to your soul. this may hurt a little bit." Skorpios said with an evil look in her eyes. During all of this another storm had come in, and lightning struck the water just outside of the boat. "You witch. This hurts like hell!" He yelled as it felt like thousands of scorpion stings attacked his nervous system at once. "Ding Ding we have a winner! I am surprised you guessed it already." Skorpios said. Nile who was on his knees from the pain, looked up and said "What the hell do you mean by guessed?" "I am a witch as you said. They call me the Witch of November. I am the one who creates ship destroying storms and floods the coast line! I was going to destroy this vessel too, but I decided to have a little fun instead!" Skorpios says with a laugh. "After you stop whining from the pain you will have the power to save your puny human lives. I will give you one more thing to ponder on, the more you use this magic, the more addicting it will become to you. The more addicted you become, the sooner you become greedy for power, and the sooner I can use you to kill humans." "Why the hell didn't you tell me this before witch??" Nile said angrily. He stood up, full of energy now. "I will never kill for you. I will not fall prey to you." "My dear you already have. In a just a short time, I will have control, and I will use you to collect human souls with who you kill. This goes for your descendants as well. Tick Tock Nile Dākukawa. Tick tock goes your clock." And with that she disappeared with a flash of light. Nile stood there, fuming. He throws his hands into the air with fury and anger and screamed. He felt a wave of energy that completely dissipated the storm. Well she wasn't kidding about the power. Now then. He took a breath, looked back to the ship, realizing that he still needs to save his friends. Never mind her, let's get going. I will save you my friends. ----End Chapter----